There is a need for characterized human PCP2 promoters for gene expression, for instance in human gene therapy applications. It is in particular useful to identify small promoter elements that are sufficient to drive expression in certain cell types, for instance retinal bipolar neurons. Such small promoter elements, or “mini-promoters” are particularly useful in certain applications, for instance they are more amenable to insertion into viral vectors used in gene therapy applications.
PCP2 promoter elements (alternatively referred to as L7) from different species are described in the art, including: Oberdick, Smeyne et al. 1990; Vandaele, Nordquist et al. 1991; Smeyne, Chu et al. 1995; Yoshihara, Mizuno et al. 1999; Barski, Dethleffsen et al. 2000; Tomomura, Rice et al. 2001; Hanno, Nakahira et al. 2003; Zhang, Chen et al. 2005; Serinagaoglu, Zhang et al. 2007.